Traitor
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: Traitors get shot in the back.


Edward Elric was a lot of things--brother, son, professor, bachelor, sometimes a suitor, scientist, former alchemist, amputee, businessman, enemy, rival, friend--and even a traitor.

Perhaps he was being too hard on himself, perhaps he was simply judging himself too harshly. But he felt it was true. He felt so desperately that it was true. He was betraying a friend--so harsh, so terrible--so true.

But yet, besides a traitor he was also a lover--to _her_, the enticing beauty with long hair, brilliant eyes, exquisite body, and irresistable seduction. He'd fallen for her the instant he'd seen her--no, it was lust. It was all lust. Edward had a strong will, yes, but not when it came to women. He'd realized this the instant he awoke one morning next to a beautiful nude body. She'd pleaded, he needed, they both satisfied.

She was married--married to a good man. The sick thing was, Edward _knew_ her husband. He associated with her husband in jobs at the university. They used to share an apartment when rent money was scarce. They celebrated birthdays, had drinks, did everything men their age would do. Her husband was a wonderful man, well-mannered, kind, considerate. He wasn't a pushy or gross slimeball, either. He respected, cherished, and adored her just as much as Edward did.

It was so awkward, working alongside him while at the same time sleeping with his wife. Edward still believed in Equivalent Exchange, even in a world without alchemy--but this wasn't Equivalent Exchange--this was betrayal. Ed screwed his dear friend's wife. Her and Edward gained pleasure--what did her husband gain?

A sick bastard and backstabber for a friend and a whore of a wife.

That wasn't entirely fair, now was it?

The whole escapade lasted a good five years--Ed was actually still shocked it lasted that long--until one night, her husband returned home early from work, not calling or anything--it was meant to be a surprise, since he was rarely home early.

He'd entered their bedroom, prepared to shout surprise, but he only gaped in horror at the sight that was before him.

His own best friend, the one he'd shared his inner thoughts, secrets, and desires with, half-naked and kissing his wife, while she had began to unbutton his trousers.

He looked at her first, then in a blind rage he grabbed her and threw her off of Edward. When Ed rose he only punched him across the face, screaming profanities and many others. His wife cried in the background. He didn't remember what he'd said to them, all he remembered were the words, _traitor, bastard...bitch, whore..._

He wasn't the type to say those words, but he was so angry he wasn't even thinking straight when he said them. He blindly grabbed a suitcase and threw all of his belongings carelessly in it, all the while yelling and punching Ed whenever he got close.

When he finished he punched Edward one last time, then looked at them both with hate in his eyes. Hate was so misplaced on him, a man of love and care, and not hatred.

_Go get married. You both deserve each other._

Those were his last disgusted words to them. But to Edward individually, he spat out his words in hatred.

_You betrayed me. You--are _dead _to me. I hate you._

_I hate you._

When he stormed off, and slammed the front door, his wife cried and cried.

Edward only sat on the floor, ignoring the swelling bruises all over his face. His eyes stared distantly at the floor.

His longtime fear came true in a different way.

_Winry...tell...I...I'm afraid that..._

_I could never hate you._

_I hate you._

Edward Elric was a lot of things--brother, son, professor, bachelor, sometimes a suitor, scientist, former alchemist, amputee, businessman, enemy, rival, friend--and even a traitor.

A traitor to his own brother.

**Just a very sick, dark, morbid, twisted drabble that came into my head during science at school. I know this seems odd, but it was interesting to me to see the brothers torn apart over the stupidest thing, really. I may continue it, but that's not up to me...it's up to you guys. If you wish for me to continue, should they make up? Or should there be another outcome? Let me know. (grin)**


End file.
